More then just a friend A Kiba oneshot
by kyky10014
Summary: Story I liked but got deleted so I'm posting it here


_Kiba oneshot_ _You walked down the street side by side with Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru in your arms. You bent your head down nuzzling your face in his soft fur, whispering softly; you heard him yelp happily wagging his tail. " Ooo look at Yukari the dog whisperer." _

_You looked up at Kiba and rolled your eyes. You lent over to his ear and whispered softly, "Your just jealous I don't whisper soft things in your ear and run my fingers in your hair." You gently let your fingers run through his soft hair, sliding them down to his neck, then up to his cheek, grazing the red triangle on his face. He turned away from you blushing._

_You continued to craddle Akamaru in your arms, walking to your house in the blazing heat. You and Kiba have been long time friends; he was sweet, gentle, kind, overly protective, and handsome. He was always there when you needed him. You walked further on in the hot summer air, while the sidewalk radiated heat through the soles of your shoes. You finally arrived at your house, it was your's and Kiba's traditional weekly movie night; you reached into your pouch for your keys and unlocked the door.__  
><em>

_Kiba's P.O.V._ _You step into the cool house and instantly feel a waft of cool air brush over your heated body. You eyed Yukari lovingly, mentally sighing. Such a clueless girl if only she could see. You quickly survey the house, "Hey where are your parents?" Her hips sw__ung slightly as she walked to the kitchen, distracting you from reality._

_"Oh they went on a mission three days ago" she shouted from the kitchen "They won't be back until later this week." You slowly strided to the couch taking this all in. "So you've had the house to yourself?" You heard a faint uh-hm, you sat down on the couch and propped your legs up on the coffee table, thinking. She's here alone this could be a good time to tell her. You took in a deep breath, trying to relax your nerves. I can do this I can do this._

_"Excuse you" you heard her sweet voice slice through your thoughts. A blow to your legs sent them falling from there up right position on the table. You grinned widely, letting a chuckle slip through your lips. You looked up through slightly closed eyes. "Come on Kiba" you heard her say, as she walked towards the stairs. _

_You slowly stood up from the couch hearing it groan lightly, and followed her up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and her sweet scent filled your nose. You quickly took in a deep inhale before she noticed. Sitting on her own couch, she turned to you expecting you to come over. You quietly walked in and sat next to her on the couch. Akamaru jumped into her lap, snuggling up into her warmth. showoff. You glanced over at her, she was looking for a good movie to watch on tv. Its now or never. _

_You took a deep breath, then held it in; you hesitated but slowly placed your arm on her shoulder, then ever so slowly pulled her closer to you. She looked up at you confused; you could feel heat engulfing your face."Umm Kiba? What are you doing?" How could such a sweet innocent voice cut right through your heart like that. You sighed, and turned away from her; your confidence crumbling ever second that went by. You slowly stood looking at Akamaru, who wagged his tail staring up at you._

_You pick him up and walk towards the door, feeling your heart fall from your chest and crumbling onto her floor. No matter if its in pieces she still had my heart. You opened the door stepping out, before the door closed you heard her ask, "Kiba, where are you going?" You turned to see her staring at you with a slightly sad expression. You turn around setting Akamaru outside of the room and whispered in his ear quietly, "Stay out her I'm going to try and tell her."_

_He barked and you walked back in closing the door behind you. You walked towards Yukari, picking up her hands making her stand. She looked at you in surprise. "Yes Kiba?" "How do you feel about me?" Now she looked shocked, but then she smiled. "Kiba, you're my best friend, the bestest one I've ever had" "No. What if I told I liked you" "I like you too Kiba" she said with a smile. You sighed closing your eyes._

_"Have you ever thought about being more then just my friend?" you asked advancing closer to her; she stepped back trying to keep a distance between the two of you. "No" This was getting harder and harder for you. You backed her into a wall placing your hands on either side of her head, she looked slightly scared. "Kiba why are you doing this?" she asked her voice shaking. "Because I love you!" you shouted going into hysterics, slamming your hand against the wall._

_Yukari's P.O.V._ _You stared up at Kiba shocked. He loves me? "Really?" your voice raspy. "Really" he said leaning in closer to you. You felt your face heat up slightly, and you looked down at the ground. No, no its not right Kiba can't like me he's my best friend. You felt pressure upon your lips, breaking you away from your thoughts. Your eyes went wide as you stared at Kiba's closed eyes. You blushed even more making your face go cherry red. _

_You felt butterflies bubbling in your stomache, your heart quickened; but your eyes slowly closed surrendering to the fireworks going off all around you. Kiba slowly pulled back in defeat, not feeling your lips kiss back. You reluctantly opened your eyes seeing Kiba staring off to the side. "I'm sorry Yukari I know you don't feel the same way about me, I just had to know what it felt like to have my lips on yours." You looked up at him sweetly and put your hand on his cheek, making him look at you. You leant into him, placing your lips on his. You could feel his widened eyes on you, your eyes remained closed afraid of his reaction. But you slowly felt his lips move gently against yours; you felt your heart give way, there was so much love and passion in the kiss it was over whelming._

_He pressed into you, pushing you into the wall trying to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently wiped against your bottom lip, you moaned quietly opening your mouth to his curious tongue. He wandered aimlessly all around your mouth, you wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his silky chocolate brown hair. He ran a hand through your hair softly tucking it behind your ear while his other hand rubbed up and down your thigh; he gripped your thigh, hooking it to his hip and pressing his body firmly against yours molding your bodies. His tongue rubbed against yours making you moan in his mouth, all the while your lungs burned for the need of air. You pulled away gasping, throwing your head back panting. _

_Kiba only slightly out of breath attacked your neck hungrily. His lips were far to busy pleasuring your tender skin to realize his hips had started a fluid motion, grinding into you slowly. You panted, gasped, and frequently let his name leave your lips breathlessly. His hands raised up your leg and cupped your butt cheek tightly under your skirt. He lifted you off the ground walking you over to your bed, you quickly wrapping your legs around his waist. You moved one of your hands away from his hair, lifting his face from your hickey covered neck, making him look into your eyes. His eyes shown unconditional love and pure lust._

_He sat down on the bed with you in his arms, kneeling his head against yours. "Yukari if you'll let me I would love to be your mate." You stared at him wide eyed; but once you came out of your shock you nodded enthusiastically and smiled happily. He leant you back gently on your soft bed, then straddled your hips, pressing his sweet lips back to yours. You kissed back at once, your hands moved down to the zipper on his jacket. You pulled it down slowly revealing his broad chest, also revealing his rock hard abs._

_You pushed it off his shoulders, dropping it over the edge of the bed. His fingertips slid up your shirt massaging your sides and back, making you sigh contently in his mouth. Both of your tongues twirled gracefully together, fighting for dominance. He let you win and you searched his mouth hungrily, tasting ever nook and cranny in his delicious mouth; his hands anxiously ripped your shirt off your delicate body. You lightly skimmed your fingertips over his soft abs; his hands were behind your back removing your bra. It hung loosely on your shoulders, your lover pulled it off of you and tossed it aside making you blush deeply. His lips left yours as he stared down admiring your beautful upper body. _

_He lowered his head to your left breast taking it into his mouth and sucking on it fragiliy as if sucking any harder would hurt you. "Kiba" you moaned quietly. Your fingers wrapped themselves eagerly in his hair, tugging on it lightly with your eyes closed in pleasure. You felt a low groan leave his sweet lips making your breast vibrate. Then he switched breast treating the other one with the same amount of care. When he was satisfied with the swolleness of your breasts he nibbled up your neck. _

_Your hands slithered down to his belt loops and trying to pull them down, urging to feel his warm skin against yours. He stood up removing his pants leaving him in his black and white boxers. He crawled back up, pulling your skirt down so the only thing between you were your underwear. "Kiba" you cooed to him. "Yes" You gestured with your finger to come closer, your eyes were glazed over with lust and he left sweet butterfly kisses all the way up to your lips. His body was supported by his hand while the other carressed your cheek._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" You nodded, hypnotized by his chocolatey eyes; your heart was bubbling over and bursting. He smiled down at you, lowering his head down to your neck. You lent your head back giving him more room and wrapping your legs around his waist trying to get him as close to you as possible. You felt his clothed member brush up against your moist area making you moan in his ear in turn making him growl on your neck. _

_Your hands slid down his back, one squeezed his firm butt cheek while the other moved to his front, sliding across his abs. You slowly slipped your hand into his boxers, grazing your fingertips over his erect member. A shiver ran through Kiba's body and a low growl escape his lips, making a pink blush cross your gasped closing his eyes grasping the sheets above your head. You looked up at his face then back down to his growing erection. You gripped him moving your hand up and down. _

_He was struggling to keep calm but when you started to pump quicker his control started to wither and he began bucking into your soft hand. His member pulsated, "Yukari" he groaned throwing his head back, his eyes shut tight. A small smirk came to your lips but soon left as he pinned your arms above your head. He looked down at you lustfully; you could feel his fingers hooking on to your underwear pulling them down your legs. He pulled his off, too throwing them in the room along with yours. _

_He readied himself at your entrance, you looked up at him biting your lower lip. He kissed your forehead reassuring you, he pushed into you quickly trying to limit your pain. Your screamed bloody murder, your scream echoing throughout the whole house; your eyes were shut tight your eyes started to water. You felt lips against yours pressing hard trying to silence you. Time crept by slowly, Kiba pulled off your lips when he was sure your screaming had ceased, his eyes stared down at you with concern but his eyes also showed his need for you._

_The pain melted into utter pleasure, you rocked against him, he growled leaning his head against your shoulder rocking his hips gently. "Kiba!" Your moans seemed to excite him because he stared to pull all the way out and thrust with so much power, the pleasure was unbelieveable. You wrapped your fingers in his damp hair and began meeting his mind blowing thrusts. "Yukari!" he growled into your ear, making you close your eyes and scrunch your toes. _

_You could feel yourself so close to exploding every thrust just made it more difficult not to burst. "KIBA!" All of a sudden it was gone just like that, the pleasure, the burning sensation, all gone. Your eyes widened to see Kiba sitting up; you leant up clutching onto his shoulders. "What are you doing?" you asked frantically. He ignored your question turning you over onto your hands and knees. He moved your hair to the side then whispered into your ear, "Calm down you'll like this even better" Before you could even think about what the hell he was talking about he thrusted into your hot womenhood. _

_You screamed in pleasure, "KIBA!" He cooed into your ear softly, "You like that don't you" You nodded numbly. His hand rested below your breast, holding you tight; while the other hand lay on your hip pulling you back on his every thrust. "Ahh . . . Kiba!" you moaned. He leant down to the space where your neck and shoulder met nibbling on your skin , trying to hold back his loud groans of could feel his erection throbbing in you, he was close you could feel it. _

_You were so close when he bit roughly on your neck you couldn't hold it any longer you came, "KIBA!" "YUKARI!" His hot cum filled your womb, your arms gave way and Kiba fell on top of you. He rolled off of you and turned to look at you. He smiled weakly and pulled you towards him; you nuzzled up against his sweaty chest and he kissed your head lovingly._ _A month and a half __ later_ _Your face was over heating, your blood boiled, and your breathing was becoming rough. You were panicing around practically biting your whole finger nail were __very late having your period and you've never been late, ever. _

_You knew what was wrong, with all the morning sickness, cravings, and restroom breaks it wasn't that hard to figure out, but your not having your period comfirmed it. This is terrible I'm not ready for a kid. And when my parents find out they'll want nothing to do with me. They'll kick me out without a second thought. But worse, "How am I going to tell Kiba I'm pregnant?" you whispered quietly to yourself. You sat down on your bed with your face in your hands, trembling uncontrollably feeling tears streaming down your soft cheeks. "Your what?" You looked up quickly, startled, to see Kiba in your doorway staring at you wide eyed. Damn dog like hearing._

"_What did you say Yukari?" he said walking towards you. You stood up and looked down at your feet and whispered,"I'm pregnant" Of course he heard you, he started to advance closer to you. But you started to back up afraid he might try to strike you for being pregnant. You backed into a wall with no where to go, he came closer and you cringed,"Please don't hurt me" _

_You started to cry and slide down the wall holding your head in your hands. "Yukari I'd never want to hurt you. Never. _ _Your pregnant with my child." You looked up at Kiba, he was looking down at you, smiling brightly. _

_"So your ok with me being pregnant?" "Of course. The love of my life is carrying my pups." A blush graced your face and you smiled widely. In a blink of an eye you wrapped your arms around Kiba and buried your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close; you felt him release a big breath, but his heart still pounded in your ears. _

_*sigh* Kiba's nervous, I can tell. _ _He wasn't ready for this either. I don't have to ruin his life, too. You pulled away from him and looked down. "Kiba this isn't your burden. You can leave me I don't care. I can take care of it myself." He lifted up your chin so you would look into his chocolate brown eyes, "Yukari I would never leave you. You're my mate and I love you." Tears started to stream down your face and he pulled you into his chest again. "Kiba I'm so scared" "I know its ok. I'll be here ever step of the way." _

_He lifted you up from the ground and laid you ontop of him on the bed. "So what should we name it?" he asked rubbing your stomache gently. You giggled softly as your tears stopped falling, "Well if it's a boy I think we should name it . . ." The sound of a door closing downstair cut you off. "My parents are home!" you yelled quietly. You both scrambled out of the bed and hurried out of your room. _

_You ran downstairs and greeted your parents, "Mom, Dad!" You hugged both of them. _ _Your father looked over your shoulder and saw Kiba slowly coming down the stairs. "Well hello there Kiba what brings you here?" "I came to see Yukari" Kiba said looking at me boldly. Both of your parents looked at you. "Umm we have something to tell you." They looked at you questioningly, "You might want to have a seat for this" They looked at each other but did as you instructed. You sat on the opposite couch and Kiba came to sit next to you. _

_"Mom Dad" , you stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant and its Kiba's" The were silent for a moment, your father's face started to turn red. He was the first to speak, "How could you do this to my daugter you little bastard" He started to charge at Kiba. " Dad don't hurt him. Please dad . . . I love him." You looked to Kiba and he was staring at you. "You do" he whispered; you nodded with a small smile. You'd think your mother would vouch for you but the next words that came out of her mouth will scar you for life._

"_Get the fuck out of my house, get the fuck out!" she screeched. You stared up at her in disbelief, you stood and ran upstairs to grab a few things. Kiba followed, helping you pack, your parents not far behind. They nagged you until you were finally at the front door. "You were the worst parents ever when I was growing! What parents don't even come to visit their child in the hospital when she's one second from dying!" _

_You slam the door on your way out; you walked across the street to a tree and collapsed infront of it. "Oh Kiba" you whispered through your tears. He came and held you in his arms whispering sweet nothings in your ear, " Everything will be ok"_

_3 years later_

" _No Kiba don't touch that. That's for me and daddy" You went over and swiped your two year old son off the ground, he was playing with a condom. He giggled and dropped it. You placed him on the floor, "Go find your daddy" _

_"Dadddddyyyy!" he ran out of the room screaming. You sighed picking up the condom from the floor. _ _Now how in the world did he find this? " Honey I'm home" Kiba, I should've guessed._

_Your husband came in the kitchen with Hikari in his arms and trailing close behind him was little Kiba and Koichi riding on Akamaru's back. Yes you had triplets what did you expect your husband was part dog. But all was well you lived in a big house, you were married to the most amazing man in the world, and you had three kids that adored you. "Kiba" you motioned for him to come to you._

_He set your daughter down and walked over to you. "Yeah?" "What's this" you asked holding up the condom. "You should know we've used one many times" "I know but why did your son have it?" _

_"Umm . . I don't know" he said looking at you sheepishly. "Never mind" you said setting it on the kitchen counter. "No save that we might need it for later" he said smacking your ass. You stared at him letting a chuckle escape your lips as you watched him play with his kids and Akamaru._


End file.
